


Just A Little Bit Gay

by Knight_of_Space



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sure was a cold night in South Park as Kenny roamed the streets like he usually did when his parents were fighting again, they were obnoxiously loud and were fighting over something stupid like always. Kenny’s 19th birthday came and went without even a simple happy birthday from his parents and some of his friends (Cartman), not that he minded it was like this every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for Ren who wanted a bit of older South Park Kenny/Tweek. Sorry about my writing. I may or may not continue this.

It sure was a cold night in South Park as Kenny roamed the streets like he usually did when his parents were fighting, they were obnoxiously loud and fighting over something stupid like always. Kenny’s 19th birthday came and went without even a simple happy birthday from his parents and some of his friends (Cartman), not that he minded it was like this every year. Of course he got some great happy birthdays from Karen, Stan, Kyle, and Butters; they always remembered his birthday when it came around, so that cheered him up a little. A few other people here and there told him happy birthday when they heard it was Kenny’s birthday but he didn’t really pay attention to who was saying what beyond his friend circle mostly because he was probably high as balls. 

So anyways on his way out the door he swiped some of his old man’s alcohol because that old shit didn’t need any more but Kenny certainly did. He just felt the need to get really drunk, as he did his last birthday and the one before that. Slowly Kenny savored the drink as he sat in some random park. He had stopped there at after walking so far from his house and his problems, it seemed like a good place to be at the time. Yeah the alcohol would at least get him buzzing a little to forget some of the things weighing on his mind. 

The cold wind went through some of the holes in his run down orange jacket that Kenny just would not part with. It still fit him after all this time so why would he ever get rid of it? Stupid thoughts swirled in his mind as Kenny took another swig from the bottle, no more thinking. Not thinking about anything sounded very good to Kenny right now. Everything would be washed away in a small intoxicated haze, yeah that’s nice. The bottle was already almost gone it was about more than half way, maybe Kenny could get some freezing homeless guy to buy him some more. But it seemed Kenny didn’t have any cash on him at the moment, well screw that then. Kenny wasn’t about to go home to hear his parent’s shouts or police sirens since it is likely that their neighbors called the cops again as they do every fucking time. It just wasn't worth a probable arrest for being drunk and underage, so he would just wait it out until everything blew over. Kenny would probably crash in the nearest alley is it came down to sleeping, it wasn't a big deal he's slept in worse places before, his own house included.

Now after the bottle was finished he couldn’t remember how to get back, oh well might as well stay out until the sun comes up. Kenny his drew hood back up over his head to protect it from the cold as he departed from the abandoned park to trudge through the snow covered streets of South Park. That’s one thing you’ve got to love about this place, all the fucking snow. Jesus Christ it’s like fucking Antarctica, okay maybe not because Kenny hasn’t even been to Antarctica but it’s colder than it has been in a long time.

How long was he spaced out? Not that he really needed to know but it must have been a while because Kenny’s feet had led him by Tweek’s coffee shop on the other side of town. It looked like it was still open, which would make a lot sense because no one in that dammed family ever really slept. A shrill shriek echoed through the quiet air, Kenny jumped at the unexpected noise. Oh yeah that was Tweek’s shriek alright, the spazzy one must have stepped out of the coffee shop and got taken by surprise by Kenny’s presence. He probably hadn’t noticed Kenny right away which is what startled the poor kid. Kenny rubbed one of his ears wistfully as a muffled “what the fuck” got past Kenny’s hood to Tweek’s ears.

“AGHH! Oh Jesus, s-sorry Kenny. Yo-Yo-You really shouldn’t s-sneak up on me like that! Ah!”, Tweek stuttered out as he tugged on one of his sleeves and fidgeted quite a bit. Tweek’s golden blond hair was sticking up at odd angles as it always did, it gave him a just rolled out of bed look or like he had gotten electrocuted. He had missed a few buttons on his shirt again and there were dark smudges under his eyes, traces of his sleepless nights. Kenny could sympathize with Tweek and his insomnia; the poor kid drank like 20 cups of coffee and is extremely ADHD. Kenny often finds himself here since all his friends are sleeping and Tweek is usually always awake. Though they just sit around on the street in a weird almost silence with the interruptions of Tweek’s shrieks and exclamations, it’s something that Kenny’s gotten used to besides the dingy coffee he bought from the shop. It’s kind of a normal thing now but not really; Kenny would probably even call Tweek his friend or maybe a bit more than that? He couldn't deny that part of him that found the other pretty attractive, not that he'd ever saying anything that gay out loud.

Kenny pulled down his hood and ran his fingers through his dirty blond locks, he let out a deep breath that smelled of alcohol and mint. “Yeah okay, sorry. Can you lend me 5 dollars for a pack of smokes? We can split them.” Kenny muttered quietly to Tweek. Tweek nods as he pulled out a rumpled 5 dollar bill that he put in Kenny’s hand, Kenny felt Tweek's hand linger in his own just a little longer before he had pulled it away. Kenny smirked in the semi-darkness when he saw a scarlet blush flooding onto Tweek’s cheeks as he turned away. With a small silence between them, they walked all the way down to the 7/11 so that Kenny could buy a pack of cigarettes. And then Tweek began to shiver furiously on the way, which was added on to his normal shaking and spasmatic twitching, as the wind blew harder and cut through the thin material of Tweek’s shirt. 

He had forgotten something and now Tweek knew what he had forgotten, his stupid fucking jacket. Even though Kenny was still buzzing he noticed his shivering friend so he came to his rescue by unzipping his own parka and draping it over Tweek’s shoulders. The cold wind hit Kenny's skin immediately but he ignored it and bore it for the sake of his companion. Of course this unannounced motion startled Tweek just a bit, though his cry was short lived as he felt the warmness of the jacket on his back and arms. “Eeek! T-Thank you, Kenny y-your jacket is w-warm. Ahh!” He spoke in a slightly louder than usual voice, as they continued to walk down the street side by side. Kenny just nodded at him as if to say you're welcome or my pleasure, something like that. The sidewalks were getting pretty narrow as they kept walking so now they were right next to each other but not too uncomfortably close, sometimes Kenny’s hand would accidentally bump Tweek’s causing Tweek to start but he was alright when the other just took his hand to save him the effort of yelping every time it happened. 

It seemed like a more than friendly thing to do but it was fine with both of them even though it seemed just a little bit gay... okay it was really gay but who cares. All Tweek could think of now was his hand in Kenny's and the heat that they were both sharing with nobody but each other. Kenny stopped all of sudden and turned to Tweek, before Tweek could even bat an eyelash or even form a word, Kenny's lips were on his. Oops, so much for being friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this fic was trash but I hope someone enjoys it at least.


End file.
